


Reload

by LinC229



Series: 屠亲者 [3]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Alternative University, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: 那是戴尔森罗尔很长一段生命中做的第一件好事。





	Reload

那只是件小意外。赢了，但连车带人从桥上摔进水中，最糟糕的是艾登不知道自己是怎么上的岸。唯一的记忆是枪眼很疼，滚滚河流吞没视野，他坐在湿漉漉草地上，解开弹痕累累的风衣，发现皮肉完好无损。

他陷入了沉思。

大雨和深夜，摄像头也只抓获几个像素似的画面。神秘人扛着自己脱水而出，在路牙上放倒昏迷中的私法制裁者，按在那几个枪眼上，好像是为了止血——就在那个角落，红光透出。他的身上甚至连个伤疤都没留下。

私法制裁者造成的车辆起火通通熄灭在雨幕中。隔壁头戴针织帽的青年男人平均每天三餐地次求他来修随身电器，今天也巧合似的没有出现。又过了些日子艾登才再次看到他。在户外，戴尔森罗尔手指上有香烟烧痕，看起来萎靡不振，躲闪他投来的目光。

在他们认识的第五个月，戴尔森才会跟艾登提起自己兄弟的死因。因为酒精和投缘，还有城镇少见的和平，他们会谈论起一切。

没有事情瞒得过艾登皮尔斯。

也许在开头加一个限定词，他不知道暴雨的夜晚那个像素男有没有摘掉自己的面罩。

他也不知道那是戴尔森罗尔很长一段生命中做的第一件好事。

 

 

end

**Author's Note:**

> 我不知道多喜欢他俩互相隐瞒身份，如果是恶人罐就更好了(


End file.
